Secrets Love And Secrets Of
by Neo-MrAnderson
Summary: AU. When Hinata is told she's moving to Califonia, She's not to happy. But how will she feel after meeting Vinton and they start to develope something special. And what is he hiding behind his hazel eyes?... It's gonna be a bumpy ride. M rated 4... u know
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I do however  
>own this story, its plot and any original characters therin.<br>please enjoy…**

Chapter 1: The Move…

"Dad, this isn't fair!" whined the dark haired pale grey eyed girl to her father. "Look Hinata, I know what it's like to be in high school. But this is the safest option… After that attack on the limo, I will not have my daughter and heiress to the family business be put in harms' way again" said Hanabi Hyuga. Head of the Hyuga family and owner of Hyuga Electronics Inc. A very prestigious company in Japan, but it's inadvertently a front for Hyuga's real business… The running of the biggest crime syndicates in Japan.

"This is bullshit! It's my last year in high school and because of one incident you send me halfway across the world to stay with some idiot from the 'company'? Fuck that I'm not going!" fumed Hinata at her father. "Hey! I am your father young lady, you will watch your tone with me!" snapped Hanabi. "Sorry dad" said Hinata slightly scared of his tone, "I'm just really upset right now. I mean, this is my home. All my friends are here and family. I didn't even get to tell…" she trailed off.

Hyuga looked at her instantly knowing what she was going to say and softened his gaze. "Sweetheart, why do you faun over such a boy? Naruto Uzumaki is hardly worth your time. And not to hurt your feelings but he doesn't even notice you. He's always looking at that pink haired girl Sakura Haruno" he said. Hinata blushed at the fact that he knew so much about her crush. "I know but, I'm sure that if I just tell him he'll… I dunno. But I know it'll work" said Hinata a little upset. She sighed, "When does the plane leave?" "Tonight at 10:30 to Los Angeles" said Hanabi knowing what the next response would be. "WHAT! That's in five damn hours! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she said as her blood boiled.

Before Hyuga could say another word, Hinata stormed up stairs and slammed the door to her room and locked it. She flopped down on her plush bed and started to cry. _I can't believe this _she thought_. I finally get over my shyness and am able to talk to the boy I'm in love with, and now I'm going to California in a few hours without even so much as doing that._ She sobbed for a few more minutes, then changed into her street clothes of skinny low rise jeans and a purple tank with a striped black n' white zip up hoodie and chucks (I know. If I had a girl I'd dig that outfit on her). She opened up her window, hopped on the ledge and pulled herself up on the roof. She then sprinted across and jumped catching the branch on the tree in front of her house. _Phew _she thought, _if it weren't for those martial arts classes I took with Kiba and the gymnastics class with Ino, I wouldn't have made that… _

She slid down the tree and walked out of the front gate careful not to make any noise.

Twenty minutes later she arrived at the downtown mall area. She passed other people as she walked blank mindedly. That is until she bumped into someone. The black man dropped his bag from the shop he exited and stumbled backwards. Hinata fell on the floor. The man looked down at her before speaking in English "I'm so sorry ma'am. Are you ok?" he said, Hinata rubbed her head a little before looking up. The man had very attractive features she thought, his skin was clear and mocha colored. His hair was short and very neatly lined connecting his sideburns to his chin (chin strap goatee), and his eyes were hazel with green near the iris. He reached his hand down to help her and she noticed he was very toned. She blushed before going on the defensive and shouting at him.

"Tokei wa anata ga baka o okonatte iru doko!" she shouted standing up.  
>-Watch where you're going you idiot!<p>

The man rubbed his head before responding, he knew she was upset by her tone. "I really didn't mean to…" but he was cut off as she yelled in Japanese more.

"Anata wa orokana gai-jin ga koko ni kite, anata jishin no subeteda to omoimasu. Kiraina hito o kuso!"  
>-you stupid foreigners come here and think you own everything. Fucking asshole!<p>

"Oi! Watashi wa zan'nendatta yo, ochitsuke! And don't call me Gai-Jin!"  
>-Hey! I said I was sorry, calm down! Yelled the black man back. Surprised by the fact that he could speak Japanese, Hinata turned bright red and backed away realizing the man was at least a 6 inches taller than her. When he stepped forward she flinched, the man noticed and sighed then picked up his bags and walked past her. Realizing what she did Hinata became even redder.<p>

"Oi!" she called after him. The man turned around to face her as she spoke (in Japanese but cuz we kno they both can we'll continue in English to make it easier for me) "I'm sorry. I'm just going through a lot today, I just found out I'm moving to America" she said a little sad. She looked at the ground as he stared at her. "Oh" said the man, "where to?" "*[California]" she said sadness in her voice. "That's where I live, it's not that bad out there I promise" said the man with a warm smile on his face. Hinata thought it was gorgeous and couldn't help but smile back but hers soon faded. "Well at least you're not going to be leaving everything you know to start a new life somewhere else in 3 hours and 20 mins" said Hinata, the man looked at her understandingly. "Well that's true, but I have done it. Several times in my life in fact, and I'm only 17. Changing schools is tough in high school, but be glad you only have to do it once" he said in a jokingly serious tone.

Hinata agreed with him in her mind, though she was still upset. Unlike him, she had roots here so it would be way more difficult for her to rip away from them. Then she thought about something, "wait. If you're 17 like me, and you're not from Japan. What are you doing out here? It's still school time out there right?" she asked confused. "Yeah, well. My mom does a lot of work around the world for her company. And she's always worried about me when she leaves me by myself at home. Mostly that I'll burn it down or throw wild parties" he said laughing. "So sometimes she'll bring me with her to places, she's been to Japan 8 times now. That's how I learned to speak coupled with a few classes" he said honestly. Hinata nodded in understanding. "That makes sense" she said as they stood there.

For a moment, they both stared into each other's eyes. _His eyes are so sexy _Hinata thought, _but they also look loving. And yet, I feel like they're hiding a secret as well. _Hinata was about to ask the young man something when she heard her name being called. She looked over to see none other than Naruto walking up with Sasuke, Sakura following close behind. "What are you doing here Miss Hyuga" asked Sasuke. She looked back at the man then at them, then focused her attention to Naruto and blushed. "Yeah, who's the giant Gai-jin" asked Naruto pointing at the tall black man to her left. Hinata shot a look at him which was to 'say I'm sorry for his ignorance'. "This is…" she started as she turned to look at him again, but realized he wasn't next to her anymore. When she turned around however, she saw him behind Naruto with a knife to his throat holding his left arm behind him. Hinata gasped in fright at the sight. "The name's Vinton, or Black Speed Demon if you like. But call me Gai-jin again and it'll be the last thing you say before I cut your vocal cords out" said Vinton very quietly to Naruto in Japanese. "Let him go!" yelled Sakura and Hinata. Looking up, Vinton saw the desperation in Hinata's eyes and let Naruto go.

"What the hell's your problem Vinton? You went from nice guy to assassin in 5 seconds" snapped Hinata. "I'm sorry I just hate that fucking word! My mom's been coming here since I was a kid and the other kids always use to call me that, it pisses me off" he said in a bit of a growl. Hinata stared at him for a minute before sayin "you should go." "Are you serious? I didn't even… fuck it whatever; I'm late for something anyway. Enjoy your last two hours here. [See you in Califonia maybe]" said Vinton as he grabbed his bag and walked off, Hinata just stared. _He's not as nice as I thought, but what was that just now?_ Hinata contemplated as she helped her friend/crush up. "Are you ok?" she asked, "I'm fine. But what's this about you enjoying your last two hours here? You going somewhere?" asked Naruto as he watched Vinton continue to fade into the crowd. He and everyone else where now focused on her waiting on and answer.

"My dad's freaked about last week so I'm on a plane to California at 10:30. I should probably head home and pack now that I think about it" said Hinata. "You guys wanna walk home with me?" she asked. "Oh I'd love to Hinata, but I already bought two tickets for me and Sasuke to the showing of 'X-men First Class' and that's in ten minutes" said Sakura clinging to Sasuke's arm. "What the fuck Sakura? You said I could take you to see the show tomorrow, that's when I get paid" said naruto a little disappointed. "Oh, well you guys have fun" said Hinata in heartache as they argued behind her and she turned to walk away towards her home. "Hey wait, I don't have any plans so I'll walk you home" said Naruto to Hinata's delight. _Yes, a quiet walk home with my man _she thought. _Just don't chicken out and tell him this time._

They walked in silence for a while, and then Hinata found the courage to speak. "Hey Naruto, I've been wanting to tell you that I" she began but tripped over a crack in the cement. She almost fell, but found herself in the embrace of Naruto as he looked down at her. "Are you ok?" he asked. She said nothing, just stared into his blue eyes as his golden blond hair hung in front of his face. She blushed slightly but then placed a soft hand on his cheek. "Hinata?" Naruto called to her but she said nothing still, she just kept staring into those eyes. Then she leaned up and placed her lips to his, kissing him as passionately as she had always wanted.

Naruto lifted her up and after they kissed looked at her in confusion. "What was that?" he asked, Hinata looked at him blushing. "I know that was a little forward, but the truth is I like you Naruto. Ever since we were kids I've wanted you to be with me. I know I'm leaving but I'm sure it won't be for long. I was hoping we could be together when I get back" she said. Hinata found that the words were quite easy to say and felt good knowing she finally said them. But Naruto didn't answer right away. He looked at her for a moment before saying "I like you too, but not in that way. I like Sakura. But you'll always be a close friend to me…"

The words cut through her as if she were butter. She could feel her eyes start to burn as tears welled up in them. "Oh" she said, "well then I'm sorry I kissed you. That was inappropriate of me… Bye Naruto" she said as she turned around and ran up the street, tears in her eyes. "Hinata" called Naruto after her, but she didn't stop. It would be much too painful to turn around and see him.

With no regard to keeping quiet, Hinata ran through the front door and up to her room. Before she could open the door Hanbi grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Where have you been? After what we discussed earlier and last week's incident, you leave without notifying the guards? Not to mention you haven't packed and you'll be late for… the… plane…" he trailed off as he noticed the tears running down her flawless pale cheeks. "Hinata what's wrong?" he asked, voice filled with concern.

"Nothing, just take me to the airport please. I don't want to be here anymore" she said through sobs. Hanabi knew what this was, but didn't speak on the issue. He simply hugged his daughter and told her to pack her close. _Love can be a very painful thing at that age _he thought to himself as he prepared to leave the house.

At the airport, Hinata was preparing to board her plane. She wasn't crying anymore but she was still in pain over earlier that night. She turned to look at her father. "Bye dad" she said, "good-bye sweetheart. I'll come to visit you in a month ok" said Hyuga as he kissed her on the forehead. She waved to him then proceeded on to the plane. Usually she'd be in a private jet, but out of safety Hanabi bought her a ticket (first class) on a normal jet. Fully situated on the plane, the stewardess began going though safey procedures as the plane prepared for take.

Once ready, the jet speeded down the strip faster and faster until it finally pulled itself off the ground and sailed into the night sky. Hinata looked out the window and watched as Japan slowly became smaller until it was barely visible. She felt the tears coming again as she pulled the window cover down and pulled her hood over her face. _I hope I never come back _she thought as she began to drift off to sleep.

14 Hours and a bad case of jet lag later, Hinata arrived in LAX airport. Technically it would have been noon of Saturday, but cause of a 17 hour time difference; it was 7pm and still Friday. After gathering all her luggage Hinata met with the 'idiot' left to protect her while she was here. "So which house are we going to? Malibu or Hollywood?" she asked tiredly. "Neither" said the man driving, "and I'm Daniel. Nice to meet you too" he said sarcastically. "I speak English better than Japanese, can you speak English?" Daniel asked. "[Yes, I'm still learning but understand well]" she said in English. "[Good. We're going to a city called Cerritos. Very high in Asian population, so you'll be unnoticed. You know, except for the eyes]" said Daniel. She would have been mad, but it was true. Everyone in the Hyuga family had strange, pale grey eyes.

30 minutes later they arrived at a house in Cerritos. It wasn't as big as her house in Japan, or Malibu or Hollywood, but it would do. She entered the house and mad way for the stairs. She found the biggest room upstairs and dragged her bags into it. Soon after she lay on the bed and was fast asleep.

The next morning Hinata woke up to a bright sun in her face though the window. She stretched and yawned as she rolled out of bed. She groggily walked to the window and opened the blinds. She covered her eyes to adjust to the brightness and look around. As she looked to the left, she realized she could see into the neighboring houses' window. Upon further inspection she realized it was the bathroom, and that's when she saw him. A toned black man standing in the window, looking in the mirror. She tried not to, but Hinata couldn't help but notice his washboard abs, his toned arms and that mocha skin. She watched his figure as he brushed his teeth. Not noticing he noticed her and was now facing her, "[enjoying the view?]" he asked. Hinata froze, eyes wide and face as red as tomatoes. She then tried her best to sound casual about the situation, "[hehe. I'm sorry I look outside and saw you there]" she said. She then looked up to see the man and her jaw dropped. He too was shocked as he looked at her closely.

"Hinata?"

"Vinton?"

"What the fuck!" they both said together…

**a/n: an asterick or bracket meant a language change.  
>from now on 1 asterick will mean lang. change and 2<br>will mean change back to original language.  
>Hope you enjoyed this. another will be up soon...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters. I do however  
>own this story, its plot and any original characters therein.<br>Please enjoy…**

**a/n: ok. So it has come to my attention that Hinata's fathers name is Hisabi and that Hanabi is her sister… T_T clearly I have not been watching enough and brushing up on my knowledge so I am very sorry for that. But, in all fairness, he won't be appearing that often…**

**So… If you read the first chapter you know that pretty much every original character is OOC for my story. Make no mistake that I love the OCs (except for Sakura rite now cuz she fake confessed love for naruto. Dirty BITCH! lol), but this is my story so I will write them out how I want; though I am open to ideas. Anywhoo, I'm ranting so without further ado, here's chapter too…**

**Remember: 1 *=language change to English. 2 **=change back to Japanese. **

**SPOILER ALERT: Nothings gonna happen in this chapter... maybe. BWAH HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! ^_^ **

Chapter 2: Proper Introductions; Getting to know you… Part 1

Hinata and Vinton didn't say anything for a while, just stared. Finally, Hinata snapped out of it and asked "how is it that you're here? I didn't see you get on the plane or even at the terminals. Not even at Check-In! And it's a 14 hour flight, why are you so energized this early in the morning?" She noticed he was laughing. After he calmed down, Vinton said (very nonchalantly) "my mom's job lets her use their private jet. We took off at 11:30 out there, and landed at the private strip her company owns" he said while he put on his shirt.

Hinata stood there frustrated and angry. _Great _she thought, _and I live next to captain bipolar too. This just can't get any better._ She shook her head. "Well I'll see you around I guess" said Vinton, "wait where are you going?" asked Hinata. "To the mall to meet up with some friends" he said. Hinata was surprised, "you just got off the jet and you're already going out? Aren't you jet lagged?" she asked a bit confused, "not really, I slept on the plane. Duh" he said arrogantly. "Hey. Can I… um… Can I go too?" asked Hinata to his surprise. "Um… sure I guess… But aren't you tired. I mean, you did just get off of a 14 hour plane ride" he asked sarcastically. Hinata got pissed and rolled her eyes, "just let me get dressed and I'll meet you outside" she said as she walked from the window. "Just don't take too long or I'll leave" Vinton yelled to her.

As he stood out front of her door, Vinton contemplated the situation. _So the Hyuga head sent her here huh? Good choice, other than her eyes she'll blend in with the neighborhood perfectly._ He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He sent a text, and then put it back in his pocket. Just then Hinata came out, "wow" he said noticing her outfit. "Aren't you a bit dressed up to go to the mall?" he asked. She was wearing an outfit that because I'm a guy I won't be able to describe well, but it was something like a chic cashmere scarf/wrap along with a blouse that had to be expensive and long skirt with stiletto boots. Accessories were DG shades with matching clutch a few bracelets and a Barrett (ladies use ur imagination and figure it out. The first outfit in Ch. 1 was simple -_-).

"What? Do I look bad?" Hinata asked looking down at her outfit. "No, you look gorgeous. But it's too much; we're not going to a red carpet party. Why don't you keep the glasses n' stuff and just put on some jeans and a shirt" he said still inspecting her. She did look good but she would stand out, her eyes already did so he didn't want her wealth making his friends even more nosey. Hinata pouted, but complied coming back out in a pair of grey leggings and short shorts with a black tank and a sweater over it. To this outfit, Vinton's jaw dropped just slightly. The first time they met, he didn't really pay too much attention. But after a good look at her, he realized just how beautiful she really is.

She was very well endowed with curves in all the right places, and had an amazing rack that was barely staying in her tank top. Her face was clear, pale and beautiful and her hair was long, dark and flowing. All of which accented her amazing eyes. "Oh don't tell me this one's flashy too" shouted Hinata. "What? Oh, um… No its. It's perfect" Vinton said still a little mesmerized by her beauty. That is 'til the mountain of muscles that is Daniel stepped in front of her. "OK… Who's muscle-neck here?" asked Vinton looking Daniel up and down. "This is-"Hinata trailed off trying to figure out a lie that was believable. "*I'm a friend of her families, they asked me to watch her. That's all you need to know" said Daniel sternly. Nervously Vinton replied "he he.** Speaking of which I never got your name last name…" "Oh uh. Hinata… Hiyabusa" she said as a motorcycle went by. "Oh, ok. Well my name is Vinton, McNeil" he said as he bowed to her. She did so in return.

"Shall we leave?" asked Daniel looking from Hinata to Vinton. "Actually Daniel, you can stay here. I'll be fine by myself" said Hinata, "I don't think that would be ok with your fa-" "I said I'll be ok" she said irritated. Daniel sighed and said something they couldn't make out then walked in the house. "So where's your car?" asked Hinata, "I don't drive one" said Vinton smiling. Hinata looked at him confused, "we're walking?" "No, we're taking that" he said pointing to the motorcycle in his driveway. Hinata's eyes got wide, "oh no, I'm not getting on that thing" "Don't be scared. I've been riding them since I was a kid, I've never fallen" said Vinton confidently. Hinata took a step back "n-no, I'm not getting on that thing… can't we take something else" she pleaded. "My mom's got the car and the buses take forever out here so I guess I'll see you there" said Vinton, "what do you mean" Hinata asked confused. "Well it's either you get muscle neck to take you or you're walking. I told you earlier don't take too long or I'd leave. I mean it with this too" he said now sitting on the motorcycle putting on his helmet. He started the engine and revved, making his motorcycle roar; ready to take off at any moment. Vinton reached down and picked up the helmet next to him and reached it out to Hinata. "You coming or what?"

Hinata blushed but didn't say anything. To that, Vinton shook his head and got ready to take off. "Wait!" she shouted. Vinton watched as she slowly walked up to the motorcycle. She grabbed the helmet from him and put it on pulling the strap as tight as possible to keep it from coming off. Then she hoped on the back and put her arms around his waist and hugged against Vinton very tightly. He would have told her to loosen her grip if it wasn't for the fact that her breast where pressed against his back, so he didn't mind too much. "Are you ready?" he asked. Hinata nodded. "*Then let's go" said Vinton as he hit the gas and went flying down the street like a bat out of hell.

After finally calming her down, Vinton took Hinata with him to meet his friends at the food court. "**Oh come on, I said I was sorry. And besides, you know you liked it" Said Vinton laughing. "No I didn't, I was horrified. When we go home you better not do any more wheelies" said the very pissed and still shaken up Hinata. Vinton simply laughed it off and kept walking 'til they made it to the food court. "There are my friends over there" he said pointing to a group of kids laughing at a table. Hinata looked and noticed they were different races, genders, and all were very good looking. Both clothes and looks wise.

As they walked up they were greeted by a handsome white male with a haircut similar to Vinton's (short hair and chinstrap goatee), with chiseled features and blue eyes clear as ocean water. "*What up man? I see you made it back from Japan" said the young man before looking at Hinata, "and you brought back a friend too. Who's the babe with the eyes" he asked giving Hinata a devilish grin. "Her name's Hinata Hiyabusa. And I didn't bring her back. She moved in next door to me" said Vinton irritated. "_Her beauty matched by none, with eyes like the moon. My heart she has captured with her beauty. My love tangled in night that is her hair, and my lust squeezed from me by thy bosoms. Hinata; beauty in pure form stands before me"_ said the boy before gently kissing her hand. Hinata blushed.

Vinton gut checked the boy making him keel over. "That's Joseph" he said looking down at him "that… wasn't fair Demon" said Joseph still hunched over. "*Thank you for the contemplate. My English isn't great but I understand some of what's said" said Hinata still blushing. "Complement" said the Hispanic girl sitting on the table to the right. "**You said 'contemplate', you sounded stupid" she said bluntly. Hinata was put off by her tone and began to say something when Vinton chimed in, "Hey be nice. Remember you could barely speak English yourself three years ago Twist" he said. "You can speak Japanese too?" asked Hinata curiously. "We all can" said the Indian girl behind her, "that's what the Brotherhood is about." "So don't think you'll be able to talk about us behind our backs, we'll know everything you say" said Twist.

Hinata got angry, "what is your problem? You don't even know me, and besides. Why talk behind your back when I can tell you how ugly YOU are to your face?" Her comment was met by ooohs. "Better watch it Devil, you might just have an equal" said a tan girl. "Yeah a real challenge" said two twin boys together, "she does have a tongue as quick as yours" said the red head drinking ice coffee. "Oh please this bitch is not a challenge, she can barely speak English" said Twist snorting at the comments made. "Call me bitch again and you'll find out just how much of a challenge I am" snapped Hinata preparing to fight. "ENOUGH" shouted Vinton, "Twist, give it a rest will ya? Sorry Hinata" he said. "No problem" Hinata said sizing up Twist, "so what's the Brotherhood?" she asked. "A group kids who at some point 1: lived in Japan for a period of time and 2: do 'XMA' in their spare time" said a tan skinned Filipino boy walking up to the group. His long dark hair was in one braid down his back with one strand hanging down his face.

The Filipino wrapped his arm around Vinton's and said, "Darling; why do you treat them so? Why do you lead these women on when you're so desperately in love with me?" he said passionately to Vinton. Noticing how red Hinata was, the young man took the opportunity to toy with her more and leaned forward to kiss Vinton. Who, in return, took a swing at him which he dodged easily. "I told you to stop doing that Hair" snapped Vinton, "you'll give people the wrong idea" he said as he looked at Hinata who was still blushing. "I can't help it, I love the reaction Japanese women give. I was just playing honey, it's just me that swings that way" said Hair laughing. "I-I see" said Hinata still blushing.

"So, since no one else has manners" said Hair "I'll introduce everyone." He paused to see if there were any objections. There weren't. With a sigh he began…  
>"You're best friend over there" he said pointing to Twist "is Angel Gonzales. In the Brotherhood she's known as Devil (in Prada), or Twist." Twist simply scoffed and went back to what she was doing. "Why do you call her Twist and Devil?" asked Hinata. "Well Devil for her, as you can tell, attitude. And Twist because she can do… That" said the Filipino wincing as he pointed to Twist, who was contorting her body to touch her head with her feet. The boy shivered, "anyways. The twins over there are Max and Andrew Kaufmann" he said pointing to two identical twins. "We're known as Ane (long A) and Kable" said Max, "or Thing one and Thing two. We really like Cat in The Hat" said Andrew with a playful grin. "Pleasure to meet you" said Hinata; "you too hot stuff" said the boys together.<p>

"They're cute aren't they?" Said Hair, "just wish they were on my team. Mm. Anyway, the innocent looking blond over there is Sunny Day. That's her real name" he said as the smiling Sunny waved at them. "We call her Lady shadow because she can follow you without you knowing, like she's your shadow. We also call her" "FUCK" yelled Sunny from behind her laptop. "Cuss; she may look innocent, but she has a dirty mouth. And I don't think any amount of Orbitz can clean that up" said Hair laughing to himself. Hinata laughed as well, the joke was corny but she liked it.

"The long, gorgeous legs over there belong to the lovely Nina Stone. She called Novacane or Jumper," "Jumper because I can do this" said Nina as she ran and cleared three tables as if it were a normal thing. "That was amazing" said Hinata, "and why Novacane?" she asked. Twist reached out and slapped Nina as hard as she could. "What the Fuck is your problem? You just hit her for no-" "She doesn't feel it" said Twist cutting her off. "What?" said the very confused Hinata, "I was born without nerve ends. When I get hurt, I can't feel a thing" said Nina smiling. "Weird right" said Hair before continuing, "I am the ever so lovely Guy Love. Irony is a bitch ain't it? A _gay guy_ named _Guy Love_; it's like something straight out of a story…"

Everyone paused, as if waiting for me to crack under pressure of them knowing I free handed their names and to stop writing (Comedy relief at its worst. YAAAAY! LMAO). But I didn't so he continued, "I'm known as Hair" he said. "Because of your long hair right" chimed Hinata, "exactly hun. They also call me Flower because. Well, because quite simply I'm a raging homo" said Guy quite proudly. Hinata chuckled, "I see. And you too" she said pointing to Vinton and Joseph, "what are you guys' nick names?" "Well my name is Joseph Kingsley. But I'm known as Strike because I can hit faster than anyone in the group" he said demonstrating ten fake hits to Vinton's chest within three seconds. "Wow" said Hinata in awe, "yeah. I'm also known as Little Big Brother" said Joseph. "Why Little Big Brother?" asked Hinata. "Because I'm Big Brother" said Vinton, ever so proud to be. "I'm also known as Black Speed Demon 'cause I'm the fastest and strongest out of everyone. But I guess you already saw that first hand in Tokyo" he said. "Someone called you gai-jin again huh?" said Joseph nonchalantly, "yeah" said Vinton.

"Anyway I came up with the idea after I met Strike and the others three years ago. We were all just a group of kids that did stunts and lived in Japan then. But we all became really close, and that's how I started the Brotherhood" said Vinton majestically. Hinata blushed slightly at how sexy and strong she thought he looked. "So, now we need a name for you gorgeous" said Guy. "Oh, its ok I don't need one" said Hinata shyly, "nonsense honey. Demon brought you to us so he obviously wants you in the group" Guy said. Hinata looked at Vinton who simply blushed and looked the other way. "Well I don't know, what do you think would be good" she asked Guy. "How 'bout Goddess? She's certainly built like one" said Joseph scanning her body creating mental nude pics. Hinata blushed a lot. "That's good" said Guy, "and Moon Eyes or Moons for short." The names were met with yeses all around (except of course for Twist who wasn't at all interested in the process going on behind her). "Then it's settled, from this day on you'll be our Moon Eyed Goddess" said guy cheerfully.

"*Welcome to the Brotherhood" said Vinton.

To Be Continued…

**a/n: man, it took forever to get the ideas behind their nicknames. And the nicknames themselves… but it works out I guess.**

**I know it's a little confusing, but it'll all make sense as the chapters progress, I promise. Also, I will break down the significance of the Brotherhood later but they are significant. Just not sure how yet… Yes Guy is gay. No, I am not. Not that I have anything against those who live their life that way; I have some gay friends in fact. Male and female. I just prefer women more than men… lol ok that's it for now. Hopefully the second part will be up soon.**

**Late…**

"**It's inevitable, Mr. Anderson…"  
>"My name… Is Neo… REMEMBER IT BITCH!"<strong>(lol what he should have said)


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters. I do however  
>own this story, its plot and any original characters therein.<br>Please enjoy…**

**a/n: so for anyone who has read the other chapters. I didn't put one up in the last week or so cause I had the worst cold ever… IN THE SUMMER! Who does that? What's worst, I got like 7 fevers over the course of two days out of that week! Craziest shyt ever. But don't worry I'm good now and trying to get back on track.**

**So here's the deal…**

**Today is my birthday! And while I know you who have read this don't know who I am, or may even care for that matter. I still ask that in the nature of birthdays you grant my birthday wish and tell others of this story. I know it's a lot to ask for but… just this once? For me?**

**Lol I tried…**

**Here's chapter three….**

Chapter 3: Proper Introduction; Getting to know you… Part 2

"I'D HAVE BEEN FINE IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST TAKEN ME HOME LIKE I ASKED!" Yelled teary eyed Hinata storming away from the shirtless Vinton, who was standing over the pile of three men badly injured. Stunned, and a little pissed, he followed closely behind her. "DON'T TRY TO PUT THIS SHIT ON ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DECIDED SHE WAS GROWN AND WANTED TO FIND HER WAY HOME ALL BY HERSELF!" he yelled to her back. "HEY" he said as he grabbed her and turned her to face him. His gaze softening as he looked at her realizing she was at full tears and crying now. Sighing, Vinton hugged her gently to his chest. "Hey, it's ok now. No one's gonna hurt you. I promise… come on, let's get you home ok" he said. He kept his arms around her as they walked slowly down the street.

~**Flashback~**

"So can you do anything special?" asked Guy, being as excited and queer about it as possible. "Um… I'm not sure. I mean, I took gymnastics and Karate for a while. My reflexes are pretty fast. They always have been now that I think of it, and when I focus… it's like I can see all around me." Everyone looked for a moment at Hinata. Suddenly Hinata felt like something was rushing to the back of her head; she ducked down.

Dodging Vinton's hand at the last second, she grabbed it hanging over her head with her left hand and drove her elbow into his stomach. He let out a sound like a hamster, clearly indicating she had knocked the wind out of him. "See, I told you" she said with a bit of a devious grin. After the initial shock wore off, everyone proceeded to show their amusement of the previous action. Laughing, Cuss said "fuck Big Brother you better watch it. She totally brought the bitch out of you; I never thought I'd see the day" she said wiping tears from her eyes. "*Goddess one, Demon zero" said the twins together, they high fived. Vinton quickly brushed off himself before clearing his throat, "**ok ok. I get it, she kicked my ass. You're pretty fast Hinata, I wasn't even expecting a counter. If I'd have figured that I would have blocked. You're almost as fast as me, that's pretty damn good" he said smiling at her. "I think you'll do just fine with us" said Joseph standing beside her.

As the day progressed, the young teens made their way around the mall talking and stopping at shops to try on clothes or play with electronics. Hinata found out a lot about the group of teens as individuals, and what she learned was that all of them had something else in common. Aside from XMA and living in Japan, they all lived with one parent whose job made them travel around the world. She thought it was a bit strange, but she didn't mind. After all, her dad was the head of the Hyuga house and leader of the biggest crime family in Japanese history. Though, she would purposefully fail to mention that to them.

Sometime later, it was dark and the kids were coming out of the movie theater. "Oh my god, the guys in that movie are so hot" said Cuss, pretending to fan herself. "And Hugh Jackman's cameo was hilarious. And he still looks gorgeous" said Guy. The girls (including Guy) were talking amongst themselves as Vinton, Joseph and the twins stared. "Remind me why we have girls in this group again?" asked Joseph more so to himself than the others. "Something to look at" said Max, "yeah no sausage fest" said Andrew. "Right, right… But what about Guy then" asked Vinton? They all looked at each other then shuddered. As they continued to wipe the bad thoughts out of their minds, the girls and girl-ish boy walked up to them. "So what's next" asked Twist? "Well the JDM meet is tonight so I'm going to Wilmington to watch the races" said Joseph. "You guys coming?" "Sounds like a plan to me" said Nina followed by yesses of everyone else. "Alright then, see you guys there" said joseph as he made his way to his own car. Everyone else did the same.

While on their way to His bike, Hinata looked at her phone. "Oh shit its midnight! Daniel's gonna freak out. He'll probably tell my dad, and that won't be good" she said. "Relax, just call him and tell him we're going to the races tonight, I'm sure they'll be ok with it" said Vinton unconcerned. "No, you have to take me home now" Hinata said sternly. Vinton laughed, "I don't have to take you anywhere. You came with me by choice so you're at my mercy. I'm going to the races; if you don't want to go you can walk home. It's twelve blocks from here and if you cut through the park you'll be there in no time." Vinton's sarcasm didn't seem funny to Hinata. "Cut the shit, you need to take me home Vinton. For your sake and mine" she said angrily. "Look, don't try to fucking threaten me; I'm not scared of you. You're faggot body guard, or your father. Either you hop on the bike or I say '_sayonara_'" said Vinton equally as angry. Hinata fumed, "you are such an ASSHOLE!" she screamed as she stormed away. "*Takes one to know one sweetie" he said as he pulled off.

Ten minutes and a few blocks later, Hinata angrily walked down the street in confusion. She had a general idea of the direction she had to go, but wasn't exactly sure how she would get home. As she rounded the corner she saw a park straight ahead. _That must be the park _she thought, she walked towards it and noticed a figure come from out of the shadows towards her. It was a man wearing a hoodie looking very suspiciously directly at her. Hinata became nervous and dropped her head. As she walked closer and closer she noticed the man was directly in her path, and once they were only feet from each other she stepped to the side. The man stepped in front of her stopping her dead in her tracks. "* You lost or somethin' sweetheart" the man asked in a raspy voice? Hinata began to say yes but then she noticed the two other men approaching fast. "N-no. I'm fine. I make it home myself, thanks" she said nervously as she tried to walk past the man. One of the other men stopped her, "where do you think you're going princess" "I said I'm fine" said Hinata trying to walk past him. "Oh you are definitely fine. Ain't she fine boys?" the men agreed as they crept closer to her. Feeling this was going bad Hinata turned and hit one of the men square in the face as she ran past him into the field of the park. "YOU BROKE MY NOSE YOU CHINK BITCH!" yelled the man as he and the others chased after her. It wasn't long 'til one of them caught her and dragged her to a shadow behind a tree and a dumpster. "You're a fast little bitch ain't ya" said the man with the broken nose. "But you see I couldn't just let you go. You see; you broke my nose, and I highly doubt that you have the cash to get it fixed. But you are gonna pay for it though… Jonny, hold her arms. You get her legs" he said to the two other men. They complied. The man with the broken nose then proceeded to tear at her clothes.

Hinata kicked and struggled as hard as she could. "**HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP MEEEE!" she screamed to no response. "Scream your little chink head off bitch, no one's gonna save you now" said one of the men.

Hinata closed her eyes as the man pulled at his belt. _This is it_ she thought, _I'm gonna get raped and killed in a park in America. And all because that jackass didn't want to take me home._ Then she heard a noise getting closer and louder. I was an engine. Louder and louder it became until Hinata opened her eyes and saw a flash of light come barreling past as it took one of the men with it. She listened to the man's screams get farther and farther away, until she couldn't hear him or the engine anymore. The two men still left stood up and drew pistols. They looked frantically around in the dark as Hinata made her way to hide behind the dumpster. "*You guys made a huge mistake messing with this girl tonight" a voice said from a distance. Hinata recognized it as Vinton's, but she couldn't see him. "Who are you? Who's there" asked the man with the broken nose. Footsteps where heard coming fast toward them; they both shot in the direction of the steps. Hinata gasped, _they shot him_ she thought. Then she almost screamed as she felt a hand cover her mouth. Vinton looked at her through his ninja like mask and noticed her ripped shirt. His face became cold and dangerous, "here" he said as he took off his shirt and handed it to her. She grabbed it and pulled it over her head, and when she looked up he was gone.

"You just tried to rape a friend of mine. That really pisses me off, so I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. Oh and here's your friend" said Vinton from the shadows. The men looked around frantically when they heard a thud behind them. They looked down to see the other man covered in cuts and blood. He was still alive but barely. "I'm gonna do that to you, but you with the broken nose I'm gonna hurt a thousand times worse" said Vinton. The two men screamed and fired rounds into the darkness. As one of the men tried to run, Vinton jumped from out of the darkness in front of him. The man froze paralyzed with fear, and in the blink of an eye Vinton had placed knife cuts all over his body. The man dropped to the floor in a pile of bloodied flesh. The punk with the broken nose witnessed this and tried to run in the opposite direction. To which, Vinton threw a sharpened metal pin into the guy's Achilles. He buckled and screamed in pain.

After dragging the other two rapists together, Vinton walked to the one with the broken nose and dragged him to the others. "Please don't kill me; I'll do whatever you say. Just please don't kill me" he begged. "I'm not gonna kill you" said Vinton not looking down at the man. "You're not?" "No, but when I get done with you, you'll wish I had" said Vinton. The man burst into tears and screamed for his life, and then Vinton punched him making him go unconscious.

Hinata walked from behind the dumpster to look at the scene. When she saw the men on the ground she became angry. She walked over and started kicking the one with the broken nose. Vinton grabbed her around her waist and carried her away from the men. "**Hey. HEY! It's over" he said. "I'll take care of them… Are you alright?"

"_I'D HAVE BEEN FINE IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST TAKEN ME HOME LIKE I ASKED!" Yelled teary eyed Hinata storming away from the shirtless Vinton, who was standing over the pile of three men badly injured. Stunned, and a little pissed, he followed closely behind her. "DON'T TRY TO PUT THIS SHIT ON ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DECIDED SHE WAS GROWN AND WANTED TO FIND HER WAY HOME ALL BY HERSELF!" he yelled to her back. "HEY"_

…

To be continued…

**a/n: So I gotta say I like where I went with this one. It's a little racy, but not really. **

**So as for the assholes that tried to rape Hinata, Vinton will not be going back to finish them off.  
>And as for the Brotherhood… I will put up everyone's namesnicknames on the next chapter. I wanted to write more but it was really late when I wrote this and I was dead tired. But make no mistake I will have another chapter up soon. Oh, and SPOILER ALERT: Vinton and Hinata will be in a room alone and half naked in the next chapter. Oh yea and don't forget that text in the last chapter. It's another piece of the puzzle in this story; equally as important as the Brotherhood…**

**That's it for now…**

"**It's inevitable, Mr. Anderson…"  
>"My name… Is Neo… But I don't sing<br>I just kick ur ass."**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: So I said I'd put up everyone's names and nicknames, and I meant it… **

**The Brotherhood**

**Vinton McNeil: Big Brother/Black Speed Demon**

**Joseph Kingsley: Lil Brother/Strike**

**Angel Gonzales: Devil (In Prada)/Twist**

**Max Kaufman: ****Ᾱ****ne/ Thing One**

The Twins^v

**Andrew Kaufman: Kable/Thing Two**

**Nina Stone: Jumper/Novacane**

**Sunny Day: Lady Shadow/Cuss**

**Guy Love: Flower/Hair**

**Hinata Hyuga: Moons/Goddess (Moon Eyed Goddess)**

Chapter 4: And so it begins…

Vinton and Hinata walked together for a moment when Vinton stopped. "What is it?" Hinata asked, "I left my motorcycle over there. Hang on, I'll be right back" "No" Hinata yelled. She looked at the ground when she saw Vinton's surprised face, "don't leave me alone" she said. Vinton sighed and pulled her close to him and proceeded towards their street. Once they were at the front door of Hinata's house they rang the doorbell.

Nothing.

They rang a few more times but still no answer. "He must be out looking for you, come on. You can stay at my place 'til he gets back" said Vinton. They turned to walk to his home when Daniel's car pulled up; it was Hinata's father Hisabi. "Dad? What are you doing here? You said you wouldn't be here for a month" she asked surprised. "I decided to come a little earl- what happened to your shirt?" he said noticing it was ripped. Hinata was very nervous now, she knew that if she told him the truth he would probably kill Vinton and then torture and kill those guys who attacked her. "It's my fault Mr. Hiyabusa" said Vinton to her surprise. "And who might you be young man?" asked Hisabi. Vinton bowed deeply to the Hyuga family head, "my name is Vinton McNeil. Your daughter's shirt is ripped because I refused to take her home earlier and she was assaulted trying to walk home. I'm truly sorry for my actions and am prepared to take full responsibility for them" he said as he dropped to his knees. Hisabi began to step forward, anger on his face, when Hinata stopped him.

"Dad, don't! He saved me. He stopped them before they could do anything" Hinata said desperate to hold her father from releasing his anger. Hisabi stared at Vinton for a long time, and then sighed. "I suppose since you saved my daughter's life I can forgive you for your foolhardiness. But make this mistake again and I will show no mercy to you" said the Hyuga family head sternly. Vinton nodded in understanding. "Come in boy, we shall talk inside" Hyuga said as they walked to the front door. As they walked in Hinata went up to change her shirt, as she did Vinton waited in the living room. "You have a lovely home Mr. Hiyabusa" he said, Hisabi turned to him. "It's pronounced Hyuga young man" he said, Vinton looked at him very suspiciously. "My apologies sir" was all he said.

Hinata finally returned downstairs in a new shirt and cleaner jeans. She noticed both men were looking at her. "I'm fine, really" she said. Vinton looked to her then her father, who cleared his throat before speaking; "are you sure 'Hina bear'? I'll take you to the hospital if anything is wrong" he said. "You haven't called me 'Hina bear' since I was little. I'm fine dad" she said walking down the rest of the steps, Vinton looked at her before turning an intimidating gaze to her father. Something was up but he didn't want to alarm Hinata; not after all that just happened earlier. "Where's Daniel? I see you have his car and keys to his house" he said bluntly. Hyuga stared for a while before saying "he gave them to me and asked me to drop him off at a bar. I'll be going to pick him up in a little bit" he said. Hinata looked surprised, "shouldn't he have called and said something? Left a key for me?" "I wanted to surprise you so I told him not to call you" said the Hyuga head all too quickly. "I'm sure you're tired young man, why don't you go home and get some sleep" said Hisabi, Vinton didn't respond.

They both stared each other down for a few seconds, when the doorbell was heard. Neither man flinched. "I wonder who could be at the door this late. I'll get it" said Hinata and she walked towards the door. "I really think you should leave" Said Hisabi, "I'm not going anywhere man" said Vinton staring down the Hyuga head.

Hinata opened the door to see Hanabi and Neji holding a bruised and bloodied Daniel. "Sis! Neji! What are you guys doing here? And what happened to Dan-" "Dads been killed Hina!" Hanabi said bluntly. "What are you talking about he's right here" Said Hinata pointing to that man staring down Vinton. "HINATA LOOK OUT" yelled Neji as he lunged in front of her. The man who looked and claimed to be her father pulled a gun and aimed it at her. Preparing to shoot, he was stopped by a sharp pain in his stomach. The man looked down to see Vinton crouched, driving a blade into his side. The man turned the gun on Vinton, who in response pulled another blade and severed that hand from the man's arm. The man's screams were silenced by Vinton withdrawing the blade from his side and driving it into his throat.

The man dropped to the floor and bled to death.

Hinata was breathing heavily; she was terrified by the scene that had just unfolded in front of her. In one instant the man claiming to be her father was killed by the young man she'd just met for pulling a gun on her and trying to shoot it. She went into shock as the events around her seemed unreal. She heard the voices but didn't know what was happening.

"Hanabi, Neji. We need to get her out of here. Go to the house next door where I stay; there's a key on the door seal… I'll take care of the mess here but there's gonna be more of them when he doesn't return so be ready to leave soon" Said Vinton as he pulled out his phone and sent a text. Hanabi started to say something when she was cut off, "I don't have time to explain right now. Just get going I need to get everything ready here. Go now" Vinton urgently said pointing to the door. Neji and Hanabi nodded before Hanabi grabbed Hinata and made their way out the door. Once they were gone, Vinton pulled out his cell again and made a call.

"They already made the first attack…"

"Did you stop him?"

"Of course, I'm me…"

"Don't be a smart ass. Clean it up and get her out"

"Understood…"

Vinton hung up the phone and sent another txt before walking to the kitchen. He opened the oven and turned on the gas and let it run, then hurried and grabbed Hinata's bags and ran out the house to his home. Once there he came in and went to his room to pack some clothes. He came back downstairs and looked at everyone. "Ok we need to go, now" he said readily. "*Who are you, and why are you helping us?" asked neji. "We don't have time for that, we need to get as far away from here as possible. I have the gas running in that house and it's gonna go off any minute plus they'll be coming soon" said Vinton as he grabbed the bags and headed for the car. He put them in the trunk and helped Neji and Hanabi get Daniel and Hinata into the car. Then He slipped them a paper with an address on it. "Type this address into the GPS, follow the instructions on it and then burn this piece of paper. Head to the address and I'll explain everything once I get there" Vinton said to Neji, who nodded. Then Vinton walked to the back and crouched down in front of Hinata. "**Hey, I need you to be ready and focus ok? Things are gonna get real complicated soon so I need you at 100 percent. I'll meet you all at the new location" he said as he stood up to walk off. "Wait, where are you going" asked the still shocked and very scared Hinata. "I'm just going to get my motorcycle. I'll be right behind you" Vinton said with a warm smile before running off into the shadows.

Everyone left in the car and Neji did as instructed. Vinton, returning to the house with his bike, pulled out a pistol and a red colored bullet. He placed it in the gun and aimed it at the house as it filled with gas. _I hope I'm far enough away_ he thought as he squeezed the trigger. The bullet flew from the barrel with a white hot tracer following close behind as it hit the window. Upon impact, the house instantly ignited in flames and nearly tore apart from the explosion. It also caught his home on fire. _Perfect _he thought, _now they'll definitely think it was an accident._ He revved his engine as he quickly made his way from the arsonist scene.

Sometime later, Neji and Hanabi, along with Daniel and Hinata were waiting in an old rundown building in downtown Los Angeles. They heard a movement by the door and were relieved when it was just Vinton. "*What is all this?" "A sort of… base of operation for me. *And you can speak in Japanese Neji; I understand and speak it fluently" said Vinton walking past him to the headquarter of computers on a table in the middle of the room.

Vinton sat and typed for what seemed like hours as Hinata sat on the solemn bed that was sitting across from it. Finally, Vinton walked over to what looked like a very high tech printer and grabbed a few things from it. He then walked over to Neji and Hanabi, "here" he said. "These are two new passports, new names and info. And two tickets coach back to Japan. I know it's not what you're use to but it's the safest way to get you out. Once you're back you can go about you're normal lives." Vinton handed them each an individual bording pass and passport, "what about Hinata?" asked Hanabi with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry miss Hyuga but she can't go, Japan's the first place they'll think of once they see she's not in the hideout home anymore" said Vinton.

"Wait. You said you'd explain everything when you got here, so start talking" Neji demanded. Vinton looked at him and sighed.

"My Name is Vinton; I'm a part of a very underground, very unofficial or legal special team. I'm not what you'd call a normal human. I was genetically altered to be… special." He paused to let it sink in, then he continued. "I and kids like me where created with the intent on creating a generation of superhuman. Not invincible, but gifted in ways other humans dreamed of. But something went wrong and the program was shut down. However, some of the researchers wanted us for their own foul schemes…

"When the program was shut down, me and the kids were to be raised as normal by our hosts" he said before he was interrupted. "Your host?" Said Hinata confused. "I guess you'd call her my mom, but I'm not in any way genetically linked to her. The egg and the seed given were placed in her womb because of her high fertility. Other than that she was just another worker at the research facility." Hinata's head was swimming, she couldn't believe her ears. But it still didn't make sense, "what does this have to do with me?" she asked afraid of the answer. "You're one of us Hinata" said Vinton, convictions filled his voice. Hinata shook her head in disbelief, "no. That's not possible, I have parents. A family; siblings… I even have the same color eyes as my father, how can I be one of you?" she said pointing to Vinton who kept his gaze on her. He sighed before replying.

"Let me finish and I'll get to that. So some of the researchers wanted to use us in a way all bad people do; for personal gain. Some of the people who worked with them agreed with the idea, some didn't. Thus the Hosts and the others who didn't agree took us and hid us from them and the world. But some were unsuccessful and the researchers got some of the kids and materials needed to make more of us. As I said before they used us for personal gain, one was being sold for our skills to highest bidders. You were sold Hinata" Vinton said painfully. He knew this would come as a shock to her and he didn't want to hurt her, but it had to be known. He saw the tears form in her eyes as she talked, "but how is that possible. I have pictures of my mom holding me in the hospital when I was born. I grew up in my house, none of this can be true" she cried. Vinton dropped his head before continuing, "Your father agreed with the researchers and was funding of the program before it closed." He looked up to see the shock on Hinata's face. The tears were fully running now as he continued.

"Your father had his genes put into the pool as well. When the pool agreed with it, He had his seed implanted with the Genetic Alteration Code and fertilized your mother with it. You're his child, and you're not" Vinton said. Hinata was balling; she couldn't believe her father would do such a thing. Ok, so he was the head of a crime syndicate. He was still her father. Vinton smiled at her warmly, "there's more" he said. "I don't want to hear more" said Hinata, Vinton ignored her and continued. "Once you were born, your father looked at you as something more than just a research item for his personal gain. He loved you, with all his heart. And he realized that he couldn't do it, he couldn't use you. That's why people have been attacking you, that's why he sent you to America. That's why I've been following you" he said. Hinata looked even more surprised so he continued, "your father contacted us and asked that we keep an eye on you and take care of you should anything happen. I was the first to be created of the children so I know the most and am leader along with my host of our organization. Everyone you met last night is children of that research, but they don't know. They were mind wiped. They are still young and unrefined so they don't really know how to use their abilities; I watch over them 'til they are old enough to learn everything. I'll be doing the same for you…

"We have one problem though" said Vinton, whose face became calculated and serious. "You're the most gifted of us. You're a finished product, and the bad guys are gonna do all they can to get you" he said. He stood up and looked to Hanabi and Neji, "I've told you all I can. Now go, your flight leaves in an hour. I've already called a cab." "Are we gonna be able to see Hinata again?" "Not for a while" Vinton said. Hanabi ran to her sister and hugged her, tears filled both their eyes. "I love you big sis, we're gonna be together again" she said. "I love you too, you're head of the family now so make dad proud ok? I come back to you as soon as I can" said Hinata trying to sound stronger than she felt. She said her good-byes to Neji and watched as they left in the cab.

Daniel after cleaning himself up, explained that he'd gotten word to pick up Hanabi and Neji from the airport but was ambushed by the Hisabi look-a-like and two other men. Vinton said his thank you to him and returned his keys along with giving him a wad of hundreds and a ticket. "*Thank you for watching her. Consider this an apology for getting you involved; take the ticket and go anywhere you want" he said. Daniel looked at the money and ticket, then back to Vinton. "I'll keep the money, but I'm not going anywhere. These bastards killed the boss, I'm gonna make them pay" said Daniel rubbing the wound on his temple. Vinton smiled, "fair enough. I've got it from here, there's an open space downstairs; for now just stay at the hotel nearby. I'll have a room set for you tomorrow" said Vinton walking with him to the elevator.

Once it was quiet, Vinton walked over to the still teary eye's Hinata. "**Come on, there's a shower and bath in the next room. You'll feel better after a soak" he said as he grabbed her by her arm and led her to the washroom. He handed her a clean towel and wash cloth before letting her know he'd be right out in the "living room" if she needed anything.

Vinton was working at the computer when Hinata came from the bathroom. Her hair was wet and she was wearing one of his long sleeved thermal shirts. It hugged her curves tightly and barely made it to six inches above her knees. "I hope you don't mind" she said, "I didn't pack any pajamas so I looked in your bag for something to sleep in." Vinton merely nodded, "its fine. You can take the bed; I'll take the couch over there" he said pointing to the couch on the other side of the enormous room. He went to a large two door cabinet and pulled out a comforter and a pillow for himself. As he walked to the couch, he removed his shirt and shoes before plopping down on it.

Hinata laid on the bed in silence, her head was still spinning. It was all too much to take in, and she could feel the tears welling up again in the back of her eyes. She pinched them tight together to hold them back, but she couldn't help it. She felt alone. The life she knew was over, what was she going to do? She looked to the couch and saw Vinton stir in his sleep. She stood up and walked slowly to the couch and stood in front of him. Before she could wake him he turned over to face her. "What's wrong?" he asked, and with that she broke down. Tears flowed down her face as she flung her arms around his neck, "I'm so scared" she said through sobs. Vinton's heart sank as he wrapped his arms around her, "I know how you feel. I've been dealing with this since a kid. It sucks to live in fear every day, but you learn to deal with it. In time, this'll all be over and we will go on to live normal lives. I promise" Vinton said holding her face in his hands so he could let her see the sincerity on his face. "When" she asked? "I don't know, but one day. Until then, we have to be prepared for the worse. So tomorrow I'm going to tell the guys."

Hinata didn't say anything, she only sobbed into his chest as he held her in his arms. She couldn't help but feel comfortable there, and before she knew it she was fast asleep. Vinton moved the hair from her face, and saw that she was sleeping. He was happy that she looked peaceful. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead which made her stir and him smiled. He laid back and let the night drift him off to sleep as well.

The next day Hinata woke up to find she was lying on the couch by herself. She sat up and looked around to see Vinton in front of his computers. "Good morning" he said, not taking his eyes from the computers. "Breakfast is on the table" Vinton pointed to the table behind him. Upon further inspection, Hinata realized the giant room was fully furnished now and a wall was half built by where the bed was. "How did you get all this in here so soon?" she asked. "It's 4:30 in the afternoon, you've been asleep for almost thirteen hours" Vinton said still not looking up. Hinata, surprised, simply walked over to the table and began to eat.

After she was finished, Hinata walked over to Vinton and the table of computers. "What are you doing?" "Trying to find the other kids; one of my abilities and everyone else's is that we can work our way around any device electrical or mechanical. I've been hacking all known government data files for the past three years trying to find info on the other surviving kids that haven't been taken by the researchers." Vinton looked at a few more things and typed a few more characters before he looked at Hinata who was still in his shirt and he was still shirtless. He stood up and looked her in the eyes. "We'll get through this" he said before walking past her. She grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to face her before she spoke, "thank you" Hinata said. Then she stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on Vinton's cheek, "thank you for holding me last night; And for saving me… twice" she said blushing up at him. Vinton smiled at her and placed one had on her soft face, making her blush more. Then Vinton placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll always protect my goddess" he said, "now go get changed and quick; the guys are coming over." "Ok" said Hinata as she made her way to the washroom to change.

Sometime later, The Brotherhood all arrived to the building downtown. "What is this place Demon?" asked Joseph. "It's you guys' new home" said Vinton to everyone; they all looked at him confused. "What? Oh hell no, there's no fucking way I'm staying in an abandoned building in downtown Los Angeles" said Sunny who everyone agreed with. "What's going on here? What are you getting at?" asked Guy. Vinton then proceeded to explain everything to them, about their lives, their parent(s)/host- all of it. There was a long silence before Angel spoke, "so what? Now because your little girlfriend shows up we're all supposed to just believe you and help you battle these strange people? Get real! My life is fine the way it is" she said before she started to walk out. "Think about it Twist, do you know what your mom does? Did you ever wonder why you don't look that much like her? You ever wonder why you can use and hack any computer and understand any language you're around. Put the pieces together you guys. I know I should have told you earlier, and I'm sorry, but things are moving ahead faster than I had thought. The researchers are already starting to attack us and we need to be ready for when they come.

"If you want to leave, I won't stop you. But your 'parents' are gonna tell you anyway if you ask. They can help, but not as much as I can. I and my host have been preparing for this for years, and I can tell you and teach you everything you need to know to be ready for them. You all are gifted, and if we work together we can stop the researchers and get the other kids out." Vinton studied the looks on their faces; he wasn't sure if what he said had gotten through to them so he looked to Hinata. She looked back at him then to the group.

"I'm in. Someone's gotta watch your ass" said Joseph smiling.

"Me too" said Nina.

"We're in" said the twins giving Vinton thumbs up.

"Fuck yeah I'm in" said Sunny, the cuss queen.

"Sweety you really should cut back on the cussing, it ain't lady like. I'm in too" said Guy with a wink.

Everyone looked at Angel, who was scowling with her arms crossed.

"Fine, I'm in" she said and everyone smiled and high fived and such.

"Good, cause you're 'parents already sent your stuff over here and it's all downstairs on the next level" said Vinton. Everyone looked shocked before rushing to the steps. When they got down stairs they were in awe at the fully furnished amazing room. It was separated walls covering one side of the room, holding everyone's own individual rooms. The rest was filled with chairs and TVs with a small kitchen in the back and a fridge which the twins immediately ran to. "All our stuff's here" said Joseph surprised. "Of course, we are teens after all, we need our daily dose of games and surgar and nonsense right" said Vinton with a smile. "How did you get all this done?" asked Guy, "It's always been here. I had it prepared when I found you guys three years ago. Since then I've been working with your hosts to have a place for you to go once we were all out of school. But since everything's happening now, I decided to move you guys in." "So where will you and Hinata sleep?" asked Angel quite bluntly. "Upstairs" said Vinton, everyone looked at them deviously. "Cut the shit you guys, it's not like that" he said looking at Hinata who was blushing. "It was last minute that she came to America so I didn't have time to set up a room for her with you guys, so she'll be in a room I'm making upstairs." "Makes sense, a Goddess does need to be closest to her warrior" said guy chuckling. Joseph started to say something but didn't when Vinton gave him a look that said _say something stupid and I'll hit you like I did yesterday. _Vinton sighed, "Whatever. This is just the boarding level, training is down stairs. Come on" he said as he led them to the stairs.

When they walked in, all were surprised to see their hosts (except Vinton and Hinata). "Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Sunny to a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Vinton was right, upon further inspection none of them looked like their so called "parents". "We're here to say good-bye" said a tall tanned woman to the twins. All of the kids were shocked and upset. A short, young looking beautiful white woman walked to the front of the group. "Sheril" "Vinton" said Sheril. All the kids looked surprised, "that's your mom?" said Angel. "Yes, I'm the one who gave birth to him. We're all here to tell you that from this day on, Vinton will lead you all. We all love you very much and it pains us to leave, but we must go to Japan to the main base and hold off the assault from there. We will contact you as often as possible, but for the time being we must keep from contact so that we don't get caught by the researchers." There was a long pause before Sunny ran to her "mother". The other children followed suit, hugging and saying their good-byes to their hosts.

Once the hosts left and it was quiet, Daniel walked into the room. "*Good, now that you're here I can explain things to you." Vinton told Daniel the truth and Daniel simply nodded. "Whatever you need me to do, you've got it. Plus, a couple of the bosses' men want to help in any way they can too." "Good, we're going to need someone to stand in for our guardians; you guys can help with that. Do you have any fight training?" asked Vinton. Daniel smiled and gave Vinton a small demonstration; "ten years MMA training" he said. Vinton smiled, then looked at everyone…

"**OK! From this point on, we live with each other and watch each other's backs. We're not just kids anymore; we're what we were made to be. From this point on, we train every day and prepare for the coming battles. We will be attending school still too" he said. To this everyone grumbled and pouted, Vinton just laughed. "Look, we're still just teens ya know? We can't be cooped up in this place all day every day. We'll lose it… Anyway, from this point on we are no longer just the group of kids we were. Now we are, as we have been…

THE BROTHERHOOD…"

To be continued…

**a/n: wow, nine pages… that's pretty good. **

**So there you have it, the true brotherhood is formed and the adventure begins. I came up with the idea late this morning and had to put it in. I know it's fucked up to kill off one of the OC of Naruto, but he really wasn't ever in the show anyway. So yeah, I decided not to do anything special with Vinton and Hinata this chapter cause it wouldn't fit in with the story yet, but next chapter I don't know. A lot's gonna happen in that chapter. SPOILER ALERT: VILLAIN REVEALED. Can you guess who it is? If you do I'll let you know if you're right, but don't tell anyone or I'll come and get you and take out your trash for a week. LMAO Gary Busey is hilarious. Well, that's it for this week. The next chapter will be up next week and I think if I start getting good enough ideas I might start doing two chapters a week. Don't think so tho…**

"**It's inevitable, Mr. Anderson."  
>"My name… Is Neon… FUCK! I fucked up the<br>line. CUT! CUT, CUT, CUT! Where the fuck is my  
>TWINKIEEE!"<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

****I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters.  
>I do however own this story, its plot and any original characters therein.<br>Please enjoy…****

**a/n: First I want to apologize to anyone who reads this story consistently. My cousin was out of town for a while and took her laptop with her so I wasn't able to write anything the following week after I wrote ch. 4… But she's back now. Yea it's summer so she travels a lot, but hey when you make money what else can you do? Lol anyways, enough talk. Let get to the chapter shall we?...**

Chapter 5: Training, secrets… And a Date? (part 1)

"Sir. We just received word that the plan was a failure" said a young woman to the man looking at the computer monitors. He fixed his glasses and moved his bangs from his face before turning to face her. "And how did that happen? The body double looked and acted just like him, no one would have ever been able to tell him from the real Hisabi Hyuga." "Subject one was there" said the woman, "he figured it out when the double called subject 86 by her old nickname. He killed him as well" she said. The man sighed, "very well. That's all Karin, call in subjects 37 and 11." Karin nodded before walking out, then in came a boy with dark hair and a girl with bright pink hair. "You called for us Kabuto?" said Sasuke. Kabuto looked and Sasuke and Sakura in silence before he spoke. "It would appear that your Intel is a bit patchy. Did you forget to mention to me that subject one was watching her, or are you really that oblivious?" "S-subject one?" said Sakura confused, "oh I'm sorry 37. You probably never met your big brother have you? Well that's understandable, but for you 11, I just can't seem to believe that" said Kabuto. The anger was slowly building in his voice as he continued, "I gave you one simple and benign task to watch her and make sure that those incompetent buffoons didn't get to her. So why didn't you FUCKING DO SOMETHING ABOUT SUBJECT ONE?" Sasuke took a breath before he talked, "he didn't seem to know her. And he clearly didn't recognize me. Also, Naruto was there and we were in the public. If I'd have acted, we would've been fou-"

Sasuke's voice was silenced by kabuto's hand around his neck, crushing his wind pipe. As he spoke, Kabuto lifted Sasuke off his feet. "I've spent 20 years on this research, and 17 of those years were training you and the rest of the things you call kids. You can fully disassemble and reassemble an F-16 jet engine in 12 hours and 26 minutes. You're stronger than most of these idiots who work for me, and clearly more intelligent. So why is it this task was so fucking difficult!" "I'm… Sorry…" Sasuke gasped for air once Kabuto dropped him. Sakura kneeled down by him before looking to Kabuto and saying "You could've killed him." Kabuto laughed, "Now why on earth would I do that? I need him. Other than 1 and 86 he's our most gifted specimen. Now, it has come to my attention that those idiots who were training you all are on their way to japan. When they arrive you all need to take them out. No mistakes this time, or else I'll really lose it and maybe I _will_ kill you" Said Kabuto. Sasuke nodded before standing and walking with Sakura from the room

Kabuto sat in silence as he thought to himself.

_Orochimaru, I'm gonna finish your research and I'm gonna do what you never could .Once I have 86 I'll use her for that goal…_

He laughed to himself

"OK guys, Spring breaks tomorrow and in a few months graduation. I don't need to tell you how much the finals are gonna impact your final grade for the year, so take some time out this break to study. The bells gonna ring in five minutes, feel free to do whatever" said the teacher as he packed his bag.

It had been three months since everyone moved in at The Brotherhood house, and things seemed to be calm for a minute. Vinton and the guys hadn't been attacked in almost a month now, so school actually seemed kind of fun and not a burden. Once the bell rang, everyone met up out front of the school. "I still don't see why we have to go to school. I mean, we are smarter than most of the teachers right? Shouldn't we be focused on more important things" said Max. "He has a point, I mean I like coming here and flirting with sexy ass Jason every day, but it seems a little fucking pointless" said Sunny. Vinton looked at the group of kids before sighing. "Guys… what would you say if all of a sudden 8 people you see on a regular basis suddenly fell of the face of the earth? That's exactly how they think; the researchers know where we are. Even if that's all they know, they watch to see if anything unusual happens in the places we're supposed to be hiding. So if all eight of us decide to stop going to school together it looks suspicious." "I knew that" said Max, "my twin senses are saying you didn't" said Andrew. Everyone laughed.

"And anyway, if you're so smart how did you manage to fail the government test last week?" asked Hinata. "I'm staying in character, if I ace all my classes it would look suspicious. So I fail a couple tests here and there," "twin senses say that's also a lie" said Andrew. "Thing two shut up" said Thing one. Everyone laughed again and began to walk to their vehicles.

At the house, Hinata and Nina were starting to make dinner as everyone else trained and did home work. While they were in the kitchen, Nina felt she had to ask Hinata. The curiosity was killing her, "so has he asked you out yet?" Blushing Hinata stumbled on a response. "W-what? Where did that come from? A-and who are you talking about? No one likes me at school." She knew who Nina was talking about, but was too embarrassed by the sudden questioning. "Don't play dumb with me, I know he likes you. And you like him too right? So why don't you just ask Demon out" said Nina. Hinata looked away and hesitated before answering. "It's not like that, I mean… I know we practically live together, but I don't think he sees me in that way. Besides, is now really the time to be worrying about boys?" "You're 17, if you don't worry about them now when will you?" said Nina hitting her palm to Hinata's head. "Ow! That not what I meant. I mean with everything that going on with us and the researchers" She said rubbing her forehead. "Hinata, it's been almost a month since an attack; now is as good a time as any. You may not get another chance" said Nina. Hinata thought about it in silence as they continued to prepare dinner.

"So did you ask her out yet? If you don't I will" said Joseph as he did push-ups. Vinton looked at him over his shoulder, "you really think now's the time to be trying to go on dates?" "Don't give me that shit… spring break officially starts tomorrow… and no one's come after us in almost a month. Now is the perfect time" said Joseph standing up to walk to the weight bench. "It clear she likes you man, so stop acting like this is some anime teen drama and ask her out" he said starting his reps on the bench press. "Then why don't you ask out Nina and we'll make it a double date?" said Vinton, Joseph sat up to look at him. "Nina's cute n all but she really ain't my type; I like black girls you know that" he said. "yea yea I know. You like 'dippin in the chocolate'" said Vinton. "Guys, the food's ready" called Hinata down to the boys, and with that they went upstairs.

"You smell like sweaty boy" said Angel to Joseph, "are you coming on to me Twist? Because I'll have you know I am not a whore" he said. Angel rolled her eyes and went to sit at the table as did everyone else. "Thanks for the food" they all said before they began to eat. As they were Vinton started talking, "I found some more information on the development group that made us today. In total there are 108 of us, and after more research I found that including us there may be up to thirty six of us in California alone, and I found out we were numbered." Vinton took a sip of his drink before he continued, "Since I was the first made I was subject One. After speaking with the hosts I found out-" "parents. They're our parents" said sunny over a mouthful of rice. "Our 'parents' told me that Angel is #8, the twins are #14 and 15, Sunny is #23, Joseph's #4. Nina's # 42, and Guy is #77" Vinton said. "And what about me; Do I have a number?" asked Hinata a little hesitantly. "Yeah, you do. You were subject 86, also known as Project X. Since you were made by your father the company wasn't supposed to have you in the database, but they kept record of you" he said. Hinata simply nodded her head.

As everyone ate, Vinton grabbed his food and stepped from the table. "Mhere you Goinmm?" asked Joseph with a mouth full of food. "Upstairs to do more investigating, if you need anything I'll be up there." "I don't get it. All you ever do is hack those computers and train; I don't think I've ever seen you do homework, and yet you're passing all your classes. Why and how is that?" asked Sunny. Everyone looked at Vinton eager for his response. "Cause I graduated school two years ago and I memorized half of the school district's curriculums for each subject" he said nonchalantly. Everyone looked at him surprised, "Then that means you graduated when you were fifteen" said Nina. "No, I graduated when I was 17" said Vinton. "Ok you just mind fucked the hell out of me" said Sunny. "It means he really is our big brother. But I don't get it; you met us three years ago. Why didn't you just tell us you were 17 then, and how did you manage to stay in school without any suspicions?" asked guy. "McNeil isn't my last name. Technically speaking, I don't have one. And I knew about the researcher's plans back then so that's when I started looking for us, when I found you guys I decided to protect you. So I fabricated a new last name and entered the school as a soft more." Everyone looked at him for a while but didn't say anything. "well, I'm going upstairs before my food gets cold" he said as he made his way to the stairs. "Wait! Hinata needs to talk to you… why don't you go upstairs with him?" said Nina to Hinata who was angrily looking at her with a face red from embarrassment.

"Sure ok. Come on Hinata" said Vinton as he waited by the steps for her. As she walked away from the table the twins started teasing, "baah-chica-whaaw whaaaa" they said together before dodging a flying cup. Andrew dodged it but Max wasn't as lucky, "grow up you two" said Vinton leading Hinata up the stairs.

_Ok Hinata, this isn't that big a deal. Just ask him _she thought. As they made it to their floor, she found herself getting more nervous. "I actually wanted to talk to you to" said Vinton looking a little nervous himself.

"I was just wondering" said Hinata

"I was just thinking" said Vinton

"I-if you're not busy" said Hinata

"S-since its spring break n all" said Vinton

"Do you want to go out tomorrow?" they asked together. "Sure" they said together again. They looked at each other for a minute before both laughing. "I don't see why we all can't go out tomorrow" said Hinata nervously. "Actually I was thinking it would be just me and you tomorrow, but I guess we could invite everyone else" "no. no, it's ok. Just me and you is fine… I'd like that" said Hinata smiling a bit too much. "Sounds good then, meet me in front of the building tomorrow at 2. I have to run some errands before we go out" "ok" she said. She walked back downstairs to eat with the others.

"So you guys are going on a date huh?" said Nina grinning devilishly at Hinata. "We're just gonna hang out tomorrow, that's it" she said. To this Nina gave her _that look_ women give when they know someone's lying. "Ok yea, we're going on a date" Hinata confessed blushing but smiling nonetheless. "Well that's cute. It just sucks that you two are such a stereotype" said Sunny. Hinata looked confused by the statement, "what do you mean Sunny" she asked. "Sorry to break it to you sweetie, but out here, it's a popular thing for a black male to date outside his race. Especially if it's an Asian woman" said Angel quite bluntly. "Why?" asked Hinata, "something to do with black women being too loud and some other shit like that. Asian women are way more submissive, and they like that" said Angel stretching her leg above her head in a very nonchalant tone.

"So you think that's why Vinton likes me? Because I'm Japanese" she said a little confused and angry. "I don't think so, but… I've never been able to read Vinton that well; I don't know what may be the reason. I can't say for sure" said Nina. Just then Vinton walked into the room. "*Hey guys, another thing; it'll be pretty conspicuous if we're always talking in Japanese so from now on English. Except for Hinata, in school and in public we are to speak English got it?" he said. All the girls simply glared at him, "what" he said looking around him then back to the girls. "I'm going to bed" said Hinata tastelessly as she barged past him. "G-g'nite. Hey, make sure you wear something nice ok?" called Vinton up the stairs but to no response. _That was weird_ he thought. "already at it" said Angel shaking her head. "Already at what?" said Vinton quickly; "what did you do?" he said stepping forward. "Me? Nothing… You'd better get some sleep; you got a big day ahead of you tomorrow" said Angel with a devilish grin. "suddenly I get the feeling that I am" said Vinton as he walked into the kitchen.

**To be continued…**

**a/n: Sorry bout the short chapter but I couldn't sleep the night I wrote this and was up from 6pm til 1pm the next day. I just couldn't write anymore. So what I'll try to do is put the continuance of this chapter up in the same week and do the next chapter the following week. Oh yea… what did you guys think of my Villain Kabuto? And who would have thought that Sasuke AND Sakura were working for the researchers. Now it's starting to get interesting, no? stay with me guys I think I'm getting a handle on this story. **

**See you next chapter…**

"**It's inevitable… Mr. Anderson…"**

"**Inevitable SHIT! What's inevitable is my foot  
>up yo ass for eating the last fuckin twinkie!..."<strong>


End file.
